Over the past few decades, there has been a considerable amount of research conducted on the modelling, characterization, and synthesis of ferromagnetic materials for use in a wide range of applications, such as telecommunication, wireless systems, power inductors and transformers, sensing applications, microwave absorbers, and low loss conductors. Ferromagnetic materials, while deposited as thin films, have shown significant dynamic frequency-dependent properties in frequencies ranging from DC to K-band (18-27 GHz) and can be used as conductors to realize passive components with extraordinary performance. These properties cannot be achieved by conventional conductors (the so-called “metaconductors”). However, because ferromagnetic materials have much lower electrical conductivity and high resistive losses compared to commonly-used high-performance conductor materials like copper or silver, they have not been used as solid conductors in RF components. Therefore there is a need to develop a highly conductive ferromagnetic field device.